


Anna's Birthday Fun

by OtterPen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterPen/pseuds/OtterPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna goes to a club on her birthday and finds a captivating blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna's Birthday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I did a rewrite of the opening portion as I wasn't fond of the original. For those who haven't read this before, disregard this note.

The club was musty, loud, and too dark. It took Anna several moments for her eyes to adjust before she could even thinking of venturing down the handful of steps to show her I.D. to the bouncer. When he approved her entry (though not her ability to purchase alcohol) she gave him a nod and made for a tentative walk towards the bartender.

All around her guys were making out with other guys, girls were dancing with other girls, and rainbows adorned the walls and people’s clothing. This was Anna’s first gay bar and try as she might to let it soak in, she couldn’t help the nerves twisting her stomach and making her sweat slightly along her brow and back of her neck.

When she ordered a club soda at the bar, she took a moment to lean back and catch that metaphorical breath. Stepping into the bar felt like stepping into the unknown and finding home among the craziness of it all. Girls walked around with bald heads or long thick hair braided with rainbow beads or anywhere in between. Some guys sported drag (wearing a dress even better than herself!) while others wore their Ricky Martin pants and were grinding up against similarly dressed young men. Anna even noticed several people whose gender she could not pinpoint at all. She avoided staring too long, so as to not offend.

This was definitely a place she could get along with and planned to return after this initial visit. The people felt friendly, even if she hadn’t gone around to meet anyone, yet.

Her train of through derailed as the bartender returned with her drink. She reached into her pocket to get the money to pay him, only to find money being pushed across the counter already.

“It’s on me, Mike,” the voice came from a tall, tanned woman with auburn colored hair and a dress so tight Anna was sure if she moved one wrong step would leave her naked on the floor. And some part of her wondered if she even minded the possibility. The woman turned to Anna and moved in so close that a sheet of paper couldn’t be forced between them. “Hey there Red. Looking for a fun time, tonight?”

Anna blushed and averted her eyes. She bit her lower lip while trying to think of how to let the woman down. Although the much taller woman appeared as if she exuded sexuality out of every single pore along her mostly exposed skin, she just didn’t feel attracted to her.

“Sorry, I-” a finger pressed to her lips and Anna’s aqua-green eyes widened.

The woman shook her head, “That’s okay. I’m going to go to that corner and if you want to join me, you’re more than welcome. No pressure.” She dragged the finger across the shorter woman’s lips and then turned and sauntered away.

Anna struggled to swallow and had to tear her eyes away from the swaying round bottom that danced in the wake of the sudden departure. She picked up and club soda and looked down at it, then shook her head and peered around the club.

Just as she was pondering the nickname ‘Red’ she caught a pair of sapphire eyes looking directly at her and felt her heart stop on a dime. They entranced her and she could not look away. That is, until someone walked between them. Anna huffed, but the distraction was fleeting and she was gifted with the sight again.

The eyes belonged to a blonde haired woman sitting at a table in the corner just outside the dance floor. Thought the lighting was poor, she could make out a very nice body and a pair of curvy legs crossed neatly under the table top. Anna traced those legs the best she could, until more people proceeded to obscure her view. She frowned and leaned against the bar while considering her options. After just a minute she pushed away with her drink and went into the bathroom.

Inside the ladies room, she could see two sets of legs in one stall and hear moans from two different voices. Choosing not to address or acknowledge it, Anna went to the mirror and set her drink down on the edge of the sink. She checked her hair, still in a neat ponytail, bangs brushed to the side, her shirt, a baby blue t-shirt that exposed her freckled belly, lower back and sides, and a pair of blue jeans that while usually baggy, felt a little tight tonight. Anna frowned and readjusted her jeans while looking left and right. She licked her lips and took a deep breath.

“Now or never, Anna,” she whispered to herself.

When she exited the bathroom, she made no eye contact with anyone. She was on a mission.

And the dance floor her current enemy.

Many couples and groups blocked her path to the corner where she last saw the blonde. Firstly, Anna didn’t want to spill her drink. Secondly, no one seemed to pay her any attention and focused more on the deafening beat from the club music than anything else around them. And thirdly, well, truth be told, she felt distracted by those stunning blue eyes. They were haunting her mind even then and they weren’t even visible among the young gay crowd.

It took the freckled young woman several minutes of maneuvering and more than a few of her own dance moves to get across the thirty foot floor. As she stepped up to the small area where people caught their breath or watched the dancers, she immediately sought out those sapphire orbs...

Only to find a youthful looking brunette caught in their gaze.

Anna pursed her lips and studied her obvious competitor. A woman, nearly the same age as herself, brown hair pulled into a french braid, a knee length yellow sun dress, and make up probably painted on with a roller. The red haired girl might have dismissed her if it wasn’t for the hand placed on the bare leg of the blonde and specifically, how the blonde wasn’t pushing that hand away.

She looked down into her drink and tried to nonchalantly sit near the two without appearing as if she was eavesdropping, which she totally was.

“I knew when I saw you from across the room that I had to say hello,” Anna rolled her eyes at the line. Not that she had a plethora of experience under her own belt. It just seemed so cheesy. “How about we head to my place and brush up on our Sappho? Perhaps, even put it into action?”

The drink was half way to Anna’s lips before she realized and put it back down. She rose to her feet and looked for an exit. Listening to this made her irritated more than she’d realized.

“While I’m sure those pick up lines make the freshman girls’ panties all damp, I’m sorry to say they don’t work on me,” hearing that voice caused Anna to halt and question her sanity. The husky, melodic tone of the blonde haired woman was like a drug to her ears and she turned her head slightly only to have those blue eyes gazing into hers. Anna’s breath caught. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my date is here with my drink.”

Like an utter fool, Anna turned around to find the date. And when she realized no one else was standing nearby with a drink in her hand except herself, she blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with the brunette as the woman pushed herself up from the chair. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the painted face giving her a dirty look, but that didn’t really matter as soon as she sat down next to those captivating blue eyes.

She set the glass of club soda on the table and was greeted with a small thanks that was more mimicked than said out loud. Having a much closer look at those lips, Anna noted their fullness and pink gloss covering the soft skin. Her head leaned in for a kiss, but stopped quickly and leaned back in the seat previously occupied by some kind of annoyance.

“So,” Anna bit her lower lip and looked out at the club floor, “You know that I’m a freshman, right?” She had to half yell it over the thumping club music to make sure she’d been heard.

The blonde leaned forward and moved those lips close to her ear. A mixed scent of vanilla and chocolate washed over the red haired girl and it was all she could do to keep from leaning over and licking the offered expanse of bare neck.

“Well, I hope you’re smarter than most freshman and don’t fall for such lines,” that huskiness and warm breath against her ear would have caused Anna to melt into a puddle were she a lesser biological form. “Thanks for getting me out of that jam. And thanks for the drink.”

The lips pulled back and she watched the blonde pick up the club soda and take a long sip from it all the while gazing bemusedly at Anna. Anna, meanwhile, leaned back to appreciate the vision from up close. The other woman’s hair was thick and luxurious, somehow pulled into a braid and wrapped neatly around her shoulder, although parts of it did stick out from the top of her head. The blue blouse fit snug, but loose enough that it didn’t bind, and outline the obvious lack of a bra as well as two points that made Anna shiver slightly. Her aqua eyes drifted down to a navy mini skirt that revealed just the right amount of leg and thigh and while the redhead wanted to touch, she hesitated after what she’d just witnessed.

“So you’re... 18?”

Anna shook her head as she came out of her daze, “What?”

Her companion laughed and closed the gap, brushing those lips across the side of her cheek before coming to rest near her ear again, “I asked if you were 18.”

The freckled girl nearly shuddered in pleasure, but kept her composure (just barely). She turned her own head slightly and exhaled onto the ear presented before her. She was rewarded with a shiver from the blue eyed beauty. “I’m 19, actually. Today is my birthday,” she smiled and then quickly added, “I’m Anna, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Anna. You can call me Elsa,” she felt an arm slip around her waist. It held her loose, but close, “Also, Happy Birthday.”

She watched Elsa pull back slightly to offer her a very sweet and shy smile. Anna wanted so much to kiss her. She instead opted for a lesser taken route.

Leaning back in, she pressed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and left very little space between them. “So what about you? You’re not a freshman, obviously? But how old are you?”

Elsa laughed gently against her ear and Anna’s heart suffered a slight attack.

“I actually just recently graduated. Cum Laude. Architecture,” she felt the older woman smile against her cheek, “And since you asked so nicely, I’m actually 22. Although I turned that age many months ago.”

Anna couldn’t tell if the beating was from her own heart or the bass heavy music that currently thumped throughout the club dance floor. She gave in to a basic desire and leaned forward to inhale the intoxicating scent that surrounded Elsa. Her nose brushed the woman’s earlobe, followed by a light touch of her lips. She pressed her free hand onto that plump thigh, erasing any doubt from the previous pursuer with her own intentions and was quite delighted when it was not pushed away.

“Don’t you want to know my life story first?”

The facetiousness from the blonde gave Anna pause, but only briefly before she continued by sliding her hand a little farther up that thigh and just beneath the skirt. She kissed the spot beneath Elsa’s earlobe and was rewarded by the woman suckling the soft skin at the nape of her neck. “Smart ass,” she whispered and grinned against that luscious mane of blonde hair.

Elsa dragged her lips up along Anna’s jawline and didn’t stop until she circled her ear. The redhead felt the last thread of sanity just barely keeping her from taking the other woman right on the table in front of the entire club. “I suppose a fuck is out of the question, then?”

Anna froze. She felt fire and ice in her veins. A vision of the blonde crying out her name, those breasts under her palms, legs intertwined... Anna shook her head and tried to regain what little self control she had left.

She boldly pushed her fingers up Elsa’s skirt and met a barrier of damp curls against soft, heated skin. The older woman moaned against her ear and Anna couldn’t have jumped from her seat fast enough. She took Elsa by her hands and pulled her against her.

They kissed in a feverish desire, teeth clacking, breath gasping, and tongues wrestling for dominance. The blonde won out, much to Anna’s dismay (okay, she wasn’t really that unhappy about it, it was the principle, however). When the pulled apart, more people were watching now, but Anna paid them little mind.

She rested her forehead against Elsa’s, not minding at all that the woman towered over her by several inches.

“So... my car is out back...”

 

 

Anna laughed to find herself and Elsa practically jogging out of the club towards the parking lot. She led the woman by the hand, stopping intermittently to kiss her against another vehicle, or a wall, or simply against each other. They finally got to her car. It was a simple sedan and parked far away from the other vehicles.

At the passenger door, she felt herself get shoved against the car with Elsa sliding her hands up and down her front. Not that she really minded. Her mind was in too much of a daze to question why.

That was, until the woman reached between her legs.

“Um,” Anna stammered, just long enough for Elsa to smirk and interrupt.

“My my, I thought I noticed something different about your jeans. I never thought I’d see this,” Elsa leaned forward the kiss away any explanation on Anna’s lips. When she pulled back, Anna would have grown a real one for her. “Get in, pull it out, and wait for me.”

Anna blinked. Once. Twice. And then she turned around, fumbled with the keys (ignored how Elsa chuckled at her), unlocked the car and got in on the passenger’s side. The younger girl slid into the seat and had enough sense to adjust the back down as far as it would go before she went to work on her jeans.

It took her a few tries, as her fingers visibly showed the excitement of her entire body. When she finally managed to unbutton and unzip her jeans, she took out the green dildo and held it. Elsa wanted this. Elsa wanted her. She shimmied her jeans down and looked up just in time to see the blonde climbing in.

Elsa straddled her legs and Anna let go of the dildo. The harness kept it pointing straight up as she leaned back against the car seat. The blonde closed the door and then reached down to pull her blouse off.

Anna groaned at the sight of those heavy breasts and rosy areolas. The older woman’s nipples were pebbly and pointed and Anna briefly wondered if they would taste like the chocolate she smelled earlier. Elsa leaned forward and tugged on the younger woman’s shirt. Anna eagerly helped her throw the offending garment somewhere behind her.

Unlike her blonde counterpart, Anna had worn a bra, which seemed to displease the older woman. She didn’t give her much time to consider it and pulled Elsa against her to resume those bruising kisses from earlier. For several minutes they explored each others mouths, tongues wrestling and rubbing, lips massaging, teeth nipping.

When they finally parted, Elsa pulled back and lifted her hips. She winked at Anna and angled the dildo up between her legs. Anna noted the woman was still wearing the skirt and helped to hike it up around her hips. She saw that mess of wet blonde curls and became torn between wanting to bury her face between those curvy thighs and wanting to watch her ride the harnessed dildo.

Anna didn’t have to make the decision; Elsa plunged herself onto the phallic object. The blonde reached down and pulled her bra down, pressing her palms against Anna’s smaller breasts.

And then this goddess began to roll her hips and Anna thought she might climax just from the vision above.

The small confined space amplified the soft moans and whimpers rising from Elsa’s throat as she rode the younger girl slowly and sensually. Anna panted softly and rested her hands on the blonde woman’s thighs, rubbing her and encouraging her. That skin felt so soft and so inviting.

“How is it?” Anna bit her lower lip and pushed her hips up to drive the dildo deeper into Elsa. The older woman made a high pitched grunt and narrowed her blue eyes at Anna.

She pinched the freckled woman’s nipples in retaliation. “How? Have you never used it on yourself, before?”

Anna squeaked and then pushed herself up. She readjusted the seat to give her back support and then wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. “Oh, I know how it feels in me, I want to hear how it feels in you,” the younger girl latched her lips onto Elsa’s neck and rocked her hips up to speed up the movements.

Elsa removed her hands from her breasts and undid her ponytail. She felt the woman’s hands thread through her hair and hold tight as she continued to suckle that soft skin. “Oh baby,” Elsa panted and whimpered, “It feels wonderful. Spreading me apart, filling me, rubbing inside. But I think it wouldn’t feel as good if it wasn’t you under me at this moment.”

Anna pulled her head back and looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. She bit her lower lip and fought back the tears. The red haired girl leaned forward and kissed Elsa slowly with a longing and desire she’d been feeling all night. The movements on her hips stopped and she rubbed the older woman’s back. When they pulled apart, Anna kissed her chin and nose.

“I love you,” she said with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Elsa laughed as if finally able to let go, “I love you, too.”

They pulled apart slightly; Elsa moving with more vigor now. Anna readjusted the seat slightly and leaned back. She pushed her hips up to meet the other woman’s and watched the blonde lean back and really drive herself home. The younger woman groaned when she felt the heated and slick juices seeping down onto her thighs. She rubbed her hands on the top of Elsa’s thighs, dragging her nails along the skin.

Elsa bounced several more times before ceasing all of her movements and leaning forward. Anna watched her close her eyes and cry out as the obvious climax hit her. She rocked a few more times, causing Anna’s own, but smaller orgasm, and then dropped herself fully on top of the smaller, freckled woman.

Anna pulled her close and kissed her. Chaste, warm, and loving kisses pressed to her cheek, lips, chin, and anywhere available. She ran her hands up and down the woman’s bare back and while she knew the position probably wasn’t the most comfortable for either, she felt pretty content for the moment.

Elsa kissed her forehead and smiled while pushing her hair back.

Anna grinned and brought her arms up over her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. “I love you. I’m so in love with you.”

She felt Elsa giggle and lips press to her neck, “I love you, too. And am very much in love with you. I'm glad you enjoyed. I mus say that I wasn't too keen on this idea when you first proposed it, but I'm glad we did it.”

The redheaded woman smiled and looked around. “I suppose we should get home,” she said, almost hoping for a round two.

Elsa sensed what wasn’t being said and playfully nudged the younger woman, “As fun as this was, I think I would prefer to continue at home. I was thinking maybe you driving this lovely girl into me with my legs propped up against your shoulders?”

Anna nearly groaned, but swallowed the desire in her throat. “Then I think we should get going, hm?”

The blonde giggled and lifted herself up off the ‘lovely girl’ in question. She grabbed the blouse on the drivers seat next to her and pulled it back on her torso. Anna searched for her own t-shirt as she readjusted her bra.

By the time Anna found the shirt, Elsa was sliding over into the driver’s seat.

“Hey, wait, I thought I was driving tonight,” Anna pouted as she sat up in the passenger seat.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she reached into the younger woman’s pocket and took the keys out. She kissed her and patted her cheek. “You took too long. Chatting up tall auburn haired women and sneaking into the bathroom to do who knows what,” the redhead at least had the sense to appear shocked. Her girlfriend leaned over and kissed her cheek, “Also, I want you to finger yourself while I drive.”

Anna tilted her head. She slipped the seat belt around her body and began to undo the harness.

“You’re lucky I love you,” the younger girl said as she dipped two fingers into her own damp curls. “Although if I recall, someone was allowing some brunette whore to feel up her thigh.” She heard the blonde give a disgusted snort.

Elsa smiled at her and chewed on her lower lip. She backed the car out of the spot and turned onto the road. “Anyways, this is safer for both of us,” she moaned softly, “Otherwise I’d be trying to touch you as you drove.”

“You better touch me a whole lot when we get back to the apartment,” Anna whined.

“I’ll make sure no part of your body goes untouched,” Elsa promised. “It is your birthday, sweetheart.”

“And a wonderful birthday it is indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my original idea, Anna was the dominant one. And then when I started writing this, Elsa decided she would be in the more dominant role. I couldn't stop her. I'm kind of glad I didn't.


End file.
